Toxic Vermonde
'Appearance' Height: ''' 3'8 ft '''Build: '''Lean with light muscletone '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Bright Neon Green '''Skin color: '''White '''Eye style and color: '''Angled and bright neon yellow in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Short in the neck and long bangs covering one eye. All dipped in bright neon green '''Other noticeable features: Invisible seals hidden under his fur keeping his powers from manifesting themselves. They light up when his powers threaten to break free Overall clothing style: A little cyber goth-ish. However has been know to crossdress on occasion to mess with people or just because he can 'Personality' Likes *Attention * Loud Bangs * Not being poor * Adrenaline * Getting on peoples nerves Dislikes *White (he deserves a spot of honor on the dislike list) * Being anonymous * Powers * Being Alone * Alcohol Fav drink: Cherry Coke Fav food: Anything thats edible will do Personality: * Loud * Flamboyant * Drama Queen * Loves to push peoples buttons * Doesn't know when to quit * Crafty * Loyal * Family orientated * Bold * Can be kind of an ass * Charming * Flirty 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Usualy has a network of traps set up * Has a large arsenal of explosives and gas traps Weaknesses: *Unable to use his powers * Spends too much time gloating and provoking people when he should be getting the hell out of places 'History' *Was born to Julia Vermonde, Back then a young 19 year old who fell in love with the wrong man and ended up being a single mom * Was raised in poverty, his mother taking to alcohol as her escape * Was barely kept fed and in poor condition, being blamed by his mother for ruining her life and having to take the constant abuse from her string of boyfriends * Powers start to manifest and people around start to get sick and dying, his mother somehow immune but this doesn't help her feel any more fondly of her child * After a huge fight with her when he's 8, decides its better to live on the streets, getting yelled at that he's just like his father, running away. * Decides to find that father, since he's the one he got his powers from and why he's a 'freak'. Also blaming him for how bad his life has been. * Finds him and is only angered further when his father turns out to live in a very nice mansion in the suburbs * Yells at him and generally vents his anger on the aging raccoon * His father agrees to surpress his power, keeping them from manifesting themselves * Sets off on his own, refusing to take anything his father offers and never wanting to have anything to do with him again. * Runs into Mel who looks about as misrable as he feels * The two band together, scraping out a living. * Starts pickpocketing to make a bit of a living * Is caught at it a few times and had to be bailed out by mel. * Mel starts to date all the wrong people and after a particularly bad break up his comforting her turns into something more * As a result becomes a father at age 16. * They put the baby up for adoption as they are hardly in any position to take care of it. * Starts to make explosives, getting more into the hired henchman kind of gig to make his money since it pays better then being a petty thief * Soon manages to buy himself a harley * Soon makes a name for himself and becomes more of a terrorist, blowing up buildings and taking out targets for the right price, Getting very good at evading the police in the underground sewers * Still lives in dingy out of the way motels though. * Meets darkness, Slade and the rest * Finds himself pushed into the roll of anti hero and is generally frustrated with their antics of seeing him as some sort of hero * Darkness moves in with him and mel for a while but eventualy they all go their seperate ways * Apparently Mel has a one night stand thing with Ace and has Jayden. * Reluctant to admit to himself he's a little jealous * Gets mixed up in the shit fest of the cult when Mel and him and kidnapped together to be turned into crystals. * They are saved but not before mel already has been in the ritual and starts to slip into becoming a crystal spirit * Comes across a little raccoon boy that looks a lot like him * Realises its the baby him and Mel put up for adoption. * Is too embarrassed to tell him that he's his father, afraid he'll hate him.Telling him he's his brother and taking him in. * Jayden decides to be a dick and tells Acid who he really is * Has to admit Jayden is right and eventually is forgiven for lying by Acid * Acid is kidnapped by Ace with help of Jayden * Is pretty much forced by Ace to come with him willingly to keep Acid safe * Is tormented and tortured by Ace a lot. Mainly sexually * Learns that Acid has been taken away by his father but he's left there to rot * Decides to go out with a bang and attempt to take Ace with him, having been chafing at his fathers seals * Big nuclear explosion ensues nearly taking Ace out with him * Is revived by klepturo * Is still a bit shaken by the whole ordeal though * Is forced to admit to mel that he was feelings for her. * Get Acid back from Pestilence * Mel is killed by Jayden * They revive mel but temporal is in control * Temporal splits mel of as a male * Highly conflicted since he rather believed himself straight... but still attracted to Mel * Takes up a job as a mechanic to live nicely low profile and keep his little happy family from being targetted by anyone * Rogue and Acid are assaulted by pedophiles * Kills them rather nastily but is worried sick about Acid * Concern only grows as Acid ages * Makes Acid go to college even though Acid is reluctant about it * Can't help himself and ends up picking up the odd job as a henchman * Runs into Mister White quite a few times , with White actively trying to fill him with lead * Has a run in with White while Acid is with him and gets both scared shitless and pissed as all hell when White threatens Acid * Plots a few surprises for white but never really implements them * Mirror!Toxic kidnaps Acid * Is led straight to him by Mirror sending him thoughts, turn out he'd been poking and prodding him for a while now into making stupid decisions in the hope he'd get himself killed * Nearly gets shot through the head by mirror as he enters the building if not for mel stopping time * A fight ensues during which the two combatants merge together * Promptly gets a double whammy of power that breaks the seal and nearly kills Mel * But hurray Pestilence is here to save the day * Has mirrors memories and all the things mirror has done to other and acid haunts him * Gets called in to the Paladin headquarters because pestilence is dying * The old man apolagises and makes him forgive him * Its just not fair.. * generally mopey and depressed because its hard separating his own from mirrors memories. Family and Relations 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' * Was created back in 2010 when I was getting back in the sonic thing * Never intended as a main character but became one through extensive use of him on SRN Category:Raccoon Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Character Page Category:Sonic Category:Anthro